the_untamed_doggosrcoolfandomcom-20200214-history
The Untamed Wiki
'Welcome to The Untamed Wiki' Hey there! Welcome to my page, this is an animal jam roleplay, it won't be active just yet because I'm still in another roleplay group at the moment so right now there won't be any roleplaying, but you can make your characters and discuss things, or even make some art for the gallery! This is a dog roleplay! Woo! Go dogs! So yep! My username is veerrr677 but my roleplay account, the one I'll be using, is Rui677 (on Animal jam, where the roleplay will take place) Description A pack of dogs living on the empty streets of Jamaa, fighting for survival in their lives. Only the strongest will survive the harsh lifestyles of these dogs. Ranks Chief Cheif, a dog who gets this rank gets leadership over the pack as well. They are in charge of what goes on in the camp and are often the strongest in the pack because of the annual leader's trials. The leaders trial takes place every year and the strongest dog will become chief for a while. If the clan decides they are a bad leader the runner-up will become chief and so on. Aide The second in command, usually the runner-up of the leader's trials, help the leader with things like alliances, rivals, hunting parties, border patrols and more. They are also the second strongest in the clan. Doc Basically the doctor of the pack, they are often secluded from the pack because they need to focus on their work, as they are very busy because of all the fighting. Usually most busy during the leader's trials. Chaser These dogs are usually quick and clever, they train to fight though it's not their main skill, they mainly learn to run quickly and think on their feet, they scout out the areas and if they see an enemy they fight them whilst one patroller runs back to the troopers and alert them. Trooper Often the strongest dogs in the pack (apart from the Chief and Aide) as they spent there time mostly, as a rookie, learning how to fight and developing their fighting skills. Scavenger These dogs either hunt or if they're desperate, search through the trash for food. They, like the other ranks, focus on hunting as a rookie. They have to be sneaky to avoid the other humans who may pick them up whilst hunting. Rookie A young dog, over the age of 15 months, who is old enough to begin training. They begin their first half of training doing the general things hunting, patrolling, healing and fighting. After the half of training, they are assessed several times before their job is chosen, they then focus on the skills that are needed to do that job until they have mastered that skill set. They finish training at 30 months Infant A puppy cared for by their mothers, watchers. They don't do much until they are old enough (15 months) where they can gain the Rookie's role. They are quite weak but cute! Watcher These dogs are responsible for looking after pups. They usually were former Chasers, Troopers or Scavengers that stepped down to become a watcher after becoming pregnant. It is often frowned upon to become a Watcher if you were Chief, Aide or Doc since they need to be constantly ready to do their job and there's no time to be switching around. Females are mainly Watchers but if there is a male who is eternally injured and can't fight but are too young to become a senior, they will help watch over the pups. Senior These dogs are usually the oldest in the clan, often battle-scarred, they spend there days in camp as they are too old or too injured to ever fight again. The pack often tends to them instead of themselves. Instead of this being seen as bad as they can't go outside the camp and they are tended to like kits, this is often seen in a new light, like being rewarded for serving the pack for a long time. Captive These are any dogs who have wandered into their territory or posed a threat, they keep them in camp as a punishment but they often let them go later as they don't want to waste their prey on someone who isn't even in their own clan. They have a rule that any non-pack kits, rookies, seniors or watchers are released immediately and are even given a piece of prey to help them get by! Location Camp.png|Camp Meeting place.png|Meeting place Troopers Scavengers Chasers.png|Troopers, scavengers and chasers Chief and aid.png|Chief and ade Doc and Doc Rookie.png|Dox and Doc rookie Infants and watchers.png|Infants and Watchers Rookies.png|Rookies Chaser (Captive Guard Station).png|Chaser (Captive Guard Station) Seniors.png|Seniors Captive.png|Captive I I I I I I I I I I I Application form Name: Gender: Rank: Age (Months): Personality (optional): Mate(optional): Crush(optional): Dog breed: Appearance: THIS PAGE IS NOT FINISHED!!! you can fill in the form but the roleplay will not start yet. Characters (Chief is reserved) Category:Browse Category:Pack Category:Dogs